plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bug Zombie
(instant kills) (blocks flight) |nds = Bug only: 18 |first seen = Lost City - Day 11 |flavor text = and Bug make a great team. Partly because Bug gives great mobility, but mostly because they share an intense disinterest in horses.}} :Not to be confused with the Bug Bot Imp, a zombie in Far Future. is the eighth zombie encountered in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The bug can carry Basic, Conehead, or Buckethead Adventurer Zombies. It greatly improves the zombie's speed, making it easier for the zombies to advance. The Kernel-pult's butter can destroy the bug instantly, while using Blover or Hurrikale will kill both the zombie and the bug. Additionally, Tall-nut and Infi-nut's shield can stop it from moving. The bug has separate health from the zombie it is carrying. When it is destroyed, the zombie will fall to the ground and advance normally. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Speedy Bug carries zombie in over ground defenses and lifts him over barriers. and Bug make a great team. Partly because Bug gives great mobility, but mostly because they share an intense disinterest in horses. Overview The bug absorbs 18 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorbing 9 normal damage shots, before dying at 18 normal damage shots. After its death it drops the zombie that it was carrying. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Lost City: Days 11-32, and Temple of Bloom Strategies s are dangerous zombies due to their speed and the amount of damage they absorb, especially because they sometimes carry a Buckethead Adventurer Zombie. Because of this potential health boost, it is a bigger threat than the Seagull Zombie and Jetpack Zombie. Like the aforementioned zombies, Blover or Hurrikale will blow them off the screen, killing them instantly, and making usage of the two plants an easy way to get rid of s. Kernel-pult is also a choice to consider, but it relies solely on luck and it kills only the bug, leaving the zombie behind. Using this plant is not recommended if Parasol Zombies are also present, as they can deflect its kernels and butter. Tall-nuts and Infi-nut's force field will also stop this zombie. Lost City - Day 32 s can be a threat at this level. Since can fly past the defenders and get to the other side of the garden without any problem. If the bug dies, the carrying zombie could activate some boulder trap tiles causing destruction in your defenses. Gallery Bug Zom.png|A carrying an Adventurer Zombie, which is about to crash into the Lost City logo in the trailer. Zombug in Dev Diary.png|A carrying an Adventurer Zombie, as seen in the Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary. Bug's Almanac.png|Almanac entry. LostBugZombie.png|Almanac icon. Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-33-27-1.png|A carrying an Conehead Adventurer Zombie. Zombug carrying a Buckethead.png|A carrying a Buckethead Adventurer Zombie. Ouch dragonfly.png| degrade. Dragonfly Explodes.png|A burnt . Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-18-16-1.png|A zapped (note that it has a small zombie inside of it). Screenshot 2015-05-31-19-15-32-1.png| lifting. Screenshot 2015-05-30-20-17-11-1.png|A splattered . Cityofgold1-2.png|HD . Charred Bug.jpg|A turning into ashes. Trivia *When it is killed, a green ooze-like splash is visible. *Electrocuting will make the skeleton of the Bug visible. **However, insects do not have backbones. * is referred to as "Zombug" in social media by PopCap. *The bug is the second zombie that has bandages in its degrades. The first one is the Gargantuar in the first game. *The Bug May be based on wikipedia:Meganeura, a species of extinct insects of the Permian Period that were similar to modern day dragonflies. *Although there are Conehead and Buckethead variants, only the regular variant is shown in the Almanac. **This trait is shared with Ducky Tube Zombie from the first game. *Its ability to fly past plants is shared between the Dodo Rider Zombie, Seagull Zombie and the Jetpack Zombie. *Magnet-shroom cannot steal buckets from Buckethead Adventurer Zombies carried by s. *It is one of the two zombies where the animal carries the zombie, other being Seagull Zombie. * is a member of Lost City Imp Zombie's family, according to its almanac entry. *Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, and Squash can instantly kill both the bug and the zombie it carries. *An upcoming zombie, Summer Bug Zombie for Summer Nights, is based off this zombie. Category:Zombie groups Category:Flying zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Animals Category:Zombies